total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey
Zoey, labeled The Social Seeker, was a contestant on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass who transferred to the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. She had returned to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Zoey has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Zoeysquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Zoey comes from a small town of the past, all except for the booming metropolis that is getting ready to swallow the town whole. Throughout her life, she's been rather lonely. Being the only child in town willing to listen to the elders and pick up on their old trends isn't easy. Zoey likes indie stuff like drive in theaters, roller rinks, and the old theater in town that still musters up the ability to put on shows. As a dedicated thespian, Zoey wants to reach out to those around her. Unfortunately, in a town of jocks, it's hard to do. By living within this enclosed society, Zoey has grown to dislike jocks and those who tarnish the past. Zoey first started acting when her grandmother took her to Broadway for her fifth birthday. Zoey was captivated for years to come. She tried setting up a Glee club and an improv troupe at her school. It failed when the jocks turned those into extra football practice. Zoey can be easily angered, but her parents shelter her enough so that she's never had a fit of anger before. Just imagine all that bubbling up inside her. Zoey joined Total Drama in order to meet new people outside of her town, and maybe even "summer love". Zoey is more than anything, ready to play the game and make new friends. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Zoey starts off very shy, but has many people flock to her about her flower when she first arrives. Zoey is placed on the Killer Bass and is elated to have Dawn as her friend. In The Big Sleep, Zoey befriends both Gwen, and Cody after some advice from Dawn. Zoey later finds that Mike is attracted to her, and Cody too, but is oblivious due to no boy ever being genuinely attracted to her before. She hesitates on whether she should give Mike a shot, due to the fact that he and Anne Maria may be dating, which they aren't. Alejandro makes it his goal to gain Zoey as an alliance member and eliminates Mike. In Basic Straining, Zoey gets angry and destroys an obstacle course, causing her to be punished with Duncan, who warns her that she has a breaking point. She later finds this breaking point in Hide And Be Sneaky after two good friends of hers, Gwen and Charlotte, get into a fight. Zoey is convinced by Alejandro that she has no friends, and promptly goes insane, wielding a bow and arrow and a headband. She threatens Dj and Cody when they try to make her feel better. Later, she is manipulated into eliminating Cody in Wawanakwa Gone Wild. Dj gets through to her in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon, where the two vow to destroy Al. In Camp Castaways, Zoey is blackmailed by Alejandro with one of her family herilooms. In the finale, Zoey and DJ both get revenge on Alejandro by bombarding him with dares. In the end, Zoey loses the million to DJ. In the TDIDO special, Zoey teams up with Dawn, Mike, and Scott, in the Race for the Case. She ends up in the final crash and is drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Zoey is placed on the Screaming Gaffers, where Mike quickly hits it off with her. She's still hesitant on whether Mike is right for her, since he lied to her last season about being indie. In Haters Of The Lost Ark, Zoey shows some attraction to Mike in his Manitoba persona. Later, Zoey starts realizing that Anne Maria is not in a relationship with Mike. Zoey and Mike go on their first date in The Sand Witch Project, where a planned double date with them and Dj and Katie was supposed to be. In One Million Bucks B.C., Zoey and Mike share their first kiss. In Dial M For Merger, Mike reveals that he has MPD, which shocks Zoey, but she understands and accepts him anyway. The relationship lasted, but her time in the game ended when Vanessa talked people into voting her off, afraid that their relationship would make them stronger. Zoey roots for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Zoey and Mike, plus Izzy, participate in theater. Mike and Izzy are accepted to Broadway, which makes Zoey jealous. Zoey later joins the cast on their adventure to reclaim their fame. She leaves the bus after the crash and does not make it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Zoey did not participate in the game, but she did comment as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She's very outspoken and constantly strives to better her relationship with Mike. She roots for Courtney in the finale. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Zoey arrived on the island where she quickly reassured Mike that he was in a safe environment with his personalities. She is placed on the Heroic Hamsters in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. Cody, not wanting to come off as flirting, avoids Zoey and restraints the friendship between them. In Evil Dread, Zoey has a serious talk with Mike about exploiting his personalities. Harold and Zoey argue until Mike agrees to hold back his personalities. He saves Zoey's life later when Bridgette accidently, nearly, drops a statue on her. The impact caused a force within Mike to awaken. When Zoey offers Sierra advice in Saving Private Leechball on how to talk to B, Mike assaults the two and damages Zoey. The team, since she had no witnesses, accuse Zoey of lying about the incident, and promptly vote her off, but not before Cody agrees to take Mike down and Zoey warns her team before getting flushed. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Zoey was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called a friend she had made during an exclusive clip. Zoey had returned in The Final Wreckening as a helper to Jo. Zoey and Mike/Mal made amends, despite the tribulations. Appearances *Zoey, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Zoey, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Zoey has yet to outrank Nathaniel and Mel. *She has never competed against any other generation. Gallery Zoey.png 400px-ZoeyRainofTerror.png ZoeyTearCry.png Trivia *Zoey is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Heather, Jo, Sierra, and Courtney. *Zoey is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Owen, Trent, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Jo, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, B and Alejandro. *She is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Tanner, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. **She switched from the Killer Bass to the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island Do Over. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Finalists